


Let Me Watch You

by nsam85



Series: Let Me [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Under Magnus's magical influence, Jace agrees to be intimate with Alec for the first time. Magnus watches the action while seeing through Alec's eyes, before joining them for the finale.





	Let Me Watch You

                Alexander looked so nervous it’s adorable. I knew how much he liked Jace. I’m pretty sure he was in love with him for ages…until he met me that is. But now, Alexander is looking at a nearly nude Jace. He had asked me if Jace would remember what was going to happen. I told him I could conceal it, or I could let him remember. However, the fact that I’m using magic to coerce Jace into having some fun, practically meant he should probably not know what had happened later on. Already, Alexander was completely hard through his briefs. His cock looked huge…much bigger than the blond.

                “You won’t be able to control me?” Alexander asked, looking over at me.

                “No. But I’ll feel everything your feeling…like it’s actually me.” I explain, feeling my own dick hard as a rock.

                “Let’s do this.” Jace exclaimed, taking a few steps forward and pressing his lips against Alexanders’.

                For a moment, I hesitate to mentally shift into my boyfriend. The face he’s making is just too cute. His eyes glance over at me, asking for permission. I wink. Then I mutter a couple words. Suddenly I’m Alexander.

                Alec’s POV

                I’m so hard. I’ve wanted this for so long. I’ve never seen Jace hard before. I know he’s uncut like Magnus. I pause, then glance over at my boyfriend. There’s a glassy look in his eyes. The front of his pants are tented. For half a moment, I’m tempted to abandon Jace and service Magnus really quick. But then Magnus smirks, then shakes his head at me. Guessing he’s already inside my head, I refocus on Jace.

                His tongue pushes through my lips eagerly. The taste of his mouth makes me think of Italian food. Moving on, I push my tongue against his, then slide it into his mouth. We moan together, and his body pushes closer to mine. His cock pressing against mine. Groaning, I thrust with him. Unable to help it anymore, I drop to my knees and stare at his bulge. I lean forward and mouth at the fabric, which is something I had wanted to do for longer than I could remember. A hand falls atop my head and rubs my hair softly.

                “Feels good.” Jace mumbles, sliding his hand to the back of my head and pushes me closer to his crotch.

                Reaching up, I yank the front down. Jace’s hard uncut cock springs into the air. It curves a bit to the left, and he actually trims his dark brown pubes. Not wanting to wait anymore I take him into my mouth. There’s a loud moan as I slip my tongue into the area between his foreskin and the head of his dick. Magnus loves it when I do this to him, and I can see Jace does too. Precum is filling my mouth as I began to bob my head faster.

                “Yeah…that’s good. A bit faster.” Jace pleads, looking down.

                Smirking, I do as he asks. As I keep taking more of his length into my mouth, my nose is brushing up against his trimmed bush. My bush is thick, and untrimmed. Magnus likes it that way. Jace’s dick seems to be about an inch shorter than my eight and half. His shaft is as thick as mine though. So, I guess that must mean he’s pretty thick. Sinking lower, I tilt my head and let my tongue run down Jace’s shaft. The feel of it is like warm velvet. My eyes shift, and I notice his nuts seem to be sagging pretty low.

                Suddenly, Jace lifts into the air and moves forward until he’s floating right over the bed. Glancing over at the chair, I see Magnus smirking even wider than before. Jace seems to be panicking. He’s looking around, eyes wide. As I stand, I notice his ass cheeks pull apart…as if on their own. Then Jace lets out a moan so loud I find myself jumping atop the bed and taking a closer look at what Magnus is doing to him. There’s barely any hair covering Jace’s ass, but on the underside of his floating nuts is a different story. I can see his pucker parting in then air, followed by Jace shaking.

                Standing atop the bed, I bounce around until I’m in front of Jace. I reach down to push my briefs lower, but halfway through the act the fabric disappears. Suddenly my hard and leaking cock flops down and slaps against Jace’s forehead. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Magnus grinning and rubbing his crotch slowly. Jace pulls his head back and inspects what my parts look like. He’s been my best friend and brother for years, and I can tell he’s impressed with what he sees.  Feeling smug, I reach down and grip my cock. I slap him with it a few times rather harshly, making sure I’m painting his face with my precum oozing out.

                Jace leans forward eagerly and opens his mouth. I moan as he takes in as much of my length as he can. Guessing Magnus is forcing this, I look over at him. But what I see is Magnus with an amused and surprised face. it seems Jace is doing this without any coercion. His tongue dips into my piss slit while his hands reach around and grip my hairy ass cheeks. The strong hands slide over them in wide circles. His right thumb goes further and tries to press at my entrance. I let out a moan as I feel something unseen enter my hole and press at that nub of pleasure.

                “Alec.” Jace says softly, pulling his head back and looking up at me.

                I can’t say anything. I’m not sure what to say. For some reason, I can’t go on. Jace isn’t doing this because he likes me. He’s doing this because Magnus’s magic is forcing him to. It’s a betrayal that I won’t be able to live with. Stepping back, I shake my head over at Magnus. There’s a frown on his face. Then a blank look. Everything suddenly goes dark for a moment. Sight returns, but suddenly I’m staring up at myself. It’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever felt. The look in my eyes seem dazed. Magnus has shifted my mind into Jace’s. As I’m about to get mad, I feel something I had not expected. Jace wanted to do this but was just too scared to say it aloud. He’s not in love with me or anything…but he has wanted to experiment for a long time.

                Suddenly I’m looking down at Jace again. I’m back in my own body. The realization that just happened…Jace wanted to do this…propels me to continue. I drop to my knees and press forward. Our lips meet again. This time I put more passion into it. There’s a tug below and I feel my cock being pumped much faster than I normally do myself. Our tongues battle as my prostate is nudged again. I cry out, but don’t cum. I’m so close, but I can tell it’s not going to happen.

                “Hey!” I call out as I’m suddenly on my back.

                My legs lift into the air and Jace’s body tips downward. He floats toward me and descends in the air until his mouth is right on my ass. I shudder and let out a moan as his tongue slips into me. Grunting, I fling my arms out to the side and clamp my fingers into the bedding. Closing my eyes, I revel in the pleasure as his tongue swirls and thrusts into my ass. A wet mouth takes my entire dick into it. I know it’s Magnus and I thrust into the air. Arching my back, I glance down and lock eyes with Jace.

                Suddenly, his body tilts backward a bit. I know what’s coming and I can’t wait. My body rises into the air a foot or so. Then our bodies connect. His cock slips into my tight hole. The look on his face is priceless as he bottoms out. He feels amazing. The slight curve to the right is hitting my prostate perfectly. Our bodies sink to the bed and I find we’re no longer being moved or touched by magic. Missionary position isn’t really my favorite, but I couldn’t care less. Jace’s hot breath washes over my face as he increases the pace.

                “Can I go faster Alec?” he asks, slowing just a bit.

                “Pound me.” I say with a growl.

                His face hardens and suddenly the intensity of his thrusting is greater than I expected. The hair that was combed back at the beginning now hangs over his eyes, little drops of sweat clinging to the ends. Knowing Magnus can hear my thoughts, I think how hot it would be for him to fuck Jace just as hard…with his real body, while Jace is fucking me. I feel his mind shift, then slightly disappear. Jace’s tongue is still in my mouth, but I can see movement out of the corner of my eye. Grinning into the kiss, I release my hold on the bedding and grab Jace by the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

                I moan deeper as I feel the bed shake. Jace slows just a bit, his eyes widening. A shadow falls over us, and I look up to see Magnus grinning down at me. He’s nude. His six-inch uncut cock is bouncing with his heartbeat. The thick black tufts of pubic hair cover his groin. One of Magnus’s hands reach down and press against mine as I hold onto Jace’s neck. The black fingernails shine oddly in the limited light. My friend has already increased his thrusting to what it was as Magnus disappears behind Jace’s body.

                “Just relax Jace.” I hear Magnus say in a low comforting tone.

                Jace’s body jumps forward as Magnus slams into him. Letting out whimpers, Jace looks at me with alarm, then it becomes transcendent. I laugh into his mouth, then groan as a hand wraps round my own dick. The sound of our three bodies slapping against each other echoes around the room. Jace shifts his entry a bit and suddenly he’s slamming into my prostate. I gasp and lean forward, closing my eyes. A hot, wet mouth surrounds my cock in place of the hand.

                “Oh shit!” Jace yells, his body shaking uncontrollably.

                A wet heat explodes inside my ass. The sensation of Jace’s hot cum inside me, along with his cock pressing against that spot, and Magnus’s mouth around me, I follow him. No words come out of my mouth as I unload. Shaking and cursing, my head falls to the pillow as Magnus gives a grunt and one last thrust. Jace’s eyes widen, looking down at me with wonder. Slowly, his wonder fades and his body slackens. He shifts backward, and I feel his softening cock slipping out of my cum filled ass. With a groan, he flops onto his side, laying against my body. His head, shining with sweat, lowers until it lays against my own sweaty and hairy chest. Magnus stands atop the bed, his dick already losing its hardness as well. Smiling at us, he crouches and lays on the other side of my body, mirroring Jace.      

                 


End file.
